Obsessed
by KSarah
Summary: Purvi- a teenage girl is crazy about her school teacher Rajat Kumar...how will Rajat cope up with her obsessive and suffocating love...A Rajvi Story... *Last Chapter Updated*
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTER SKETCH**

 **Purvi Sharma** \- a 16 years old teenaged girl,studies in class 11th….she has a huge crush on her school teacher Rajat Kumar…her love/obsession towards Rajat is increasing day by day and is affecting her studies also.

 **Rajat Kumar** \- a 25 year old simple and mature guy….he is a maths teacher in Purvi's school since 4 years.

Purvi was walking along with Rajat…he was holding her from her shoulder with his one hand and has blindfolded her with his other hand.

Purvi (closed eyes) - hum kaha jaa rahe hai sir?

Rajat - bass thodi der mai pata chal jaayega! jab tak mai na bolu aankhe mat kholna varna mai tumse kabhi baat nahi karunga.

Purvi gives up and was walking silently…after nearly 5 minutes they reached the destination and Rajat removed his hand from her eyes.

Rajat - ab tum apni aankhe khol sakti ho!

Purvi opened her eyes slowly and looked around…she was in a room which was beautifully decorated and in the middle a big I love you was written on a big hoarding….she was very happy to see all of this and looked at Rajat.

Rajat - tumhe pasand nahi aaya?

Purvi (happily) - bahut pasand aaya…she hugs him…I Love You sir!

Rajat (kissing her forehead) - I love you too!

Purvi felt a slight pain on her head and started rubbing it….she looked around and and realised she was seating in her classroom and it was just a dream….another peace of chalk hits on her head…she touched her head and looked in the front…a tall,dark,handsome and young man of nearly 25 was standing in his formal clothes….his brown eyes were covered with specs….Purvi looked at him and got lost again.

Rajat - Purvi!

She didn't respond anything…he got irritated and throw another peace of chalk at her…it hits on her head and she came out of her trance…

Purvi (getting up) - ye…yes sir!

Rajat (angrily) - dhayan kaha rehta hai tumhara? yaha class chal rahi hai aur tumhe koi hosh hi nahi hai…

Purvi (realising) - I am sorry sir…she lowered her head feeling guilty

Rajat - ye sorry aap apne parents ke liye bachakar rakhiye!

Purvi looked at him with questioning eyes.…he moved to her bench and showed her a paper

Rajat -aapka half yearly ka result hai ye…he placed it on her hand….fail hote hote bachi hai aap aur agar aisa hi chalta raha to mujhe darr hai aap kahi final exam mai fail na ho jaaye.

Purvi took a glance at her marks…she just had scored passing marks in every subject…

Rajat - din mai sapne dekhna band kijiye aur jara apni padhai par dhyan dijiye….aap to ek bright student thi! 10th mai bhi kitna acha score kiya to ab achanak se kya ho gaya hai?

Purvi was feeling really bad and guilty…she was a bright student till her 10th but her love/obsession towards Rajat is just making her dull in studies day by day…she is not able to focus or concentrate on her studies all she thinks about is him and he don't even have any idea about all this….

Purvi (guilty) - I am sorry sir!

Rajat shook his head in disappointment and moved back to his seat…he was calling the students one by one and handling them their results.…

Rajat - Shruti Verma!

Shruti hears her name and moved to his seat…he read her result and was very impressed by it.

Rajat - very good Shruti! aapne class mai top kiya hai….I am really proud of you…he handed her the result

Shruti (happily) - Thank you sir!

Rajat(forwarding his hand) - All the best!

Shruti happily handshake with him….Purvi was fuming in anger seeing Shruti touching Rajat's hand….her blood was rushing to her head…she clutched her skirt tightly trying to calm herself…she glance at Rajat he was happily talking with Shruti congratulating her….she was losing her temper it was getting difficult for her to control her anger now.

The bell rings and the class got over….Rajat left the classroom….Purvi's eyes were full of tears and it has become red due to excess of anger…

everyone were congratulating Shruti….she picked her bag and moved close to her…

Purvi (forwarding her hand) - congratulations Shruti!

Shruti (smiling) - Thank You…she handshake with her

Purvi tighten her grip on Shruti's hand….she was getting hurt and was asking her to leave her hand but she was in no mood to listen anything…she twisted her hand with a jerk and a loud moan escaped from her mouth.

Shruti (teary) - Purvi! mera haath chod…mujhe dard ho raha hai!

Shruti was struggling to free her hand but Purvi was not ready to leave it…other classmates of Purvi come to the rescue.

Purvi (murmuring) - Rajat sir sirf mere hai! sirf mere hai…unnhe mujhse koi nahi chinn sakta…koi bhi nahi…she twisted her hand tightly and pushed her back with a jerk

Shruti was feeling unbearable pain in her hand she started crying holding her hand.

One boy (angrily) - ye kya kiya tune Purvi? pagal hai kya tu?

Purvi (murmuring) - Rajat sir sirf mere hai sirf mere….she ran outside murmuring the sentence continuously

A/N - what will happen when Rajat will come to know about Purvi being obsessed about him.…what problems is Purvi going to create in Rajat's life?


	2. Chapter 2

It was night time…Purvi was seating on her bed staring at Rajat's picture in her mobile running her hand on the screen smiling like an idiot…suddenly someone snatched the mobile from her hand…she lifted her face up and saw her mother

Purvi (irritated) - ye kya tarika hai mumma? mujhe mera phone vaapas karo.

PurviM (angrily) - nahi milega tujhe ye phone vaapas! half yearly mai fail hote hote bachi hai tu ab kya final exam mai fail hone ka thaan liya hai?

Purvi (irritated) - mumma! please yaar irritate mat karo…mujhe mera phone vaapas karo…she snatched the mobile from her hand

PurviM (angrily) - harr choti choti baat par gussa chidchidapan! ho kya gaya hai tujhe Purvi? naa thik se khana khati hai naa kisi se dhang se baat karti hai…jab dekho bass apne kamre mai ye mobile lekar baithi rehti hai…kahi tera kisi ke saath koi chakkar to nahi chal raha hai?

Purvi (joining hands,irritated)- aapka ye lecture khatam ho gaya ho to mai so jaau? mujhe bahut nind aa rahi hai…she yawns snapping her fingers near her mouth

Voice - kyu chilla rahi ho itna neetu?

Neetu turned hearing the voice and saw his husband entering inside the room.

Neetu (complaining) - aapki ye laadli beti din b din badtameej hoti jaa rahi hai!

PurviF - tum kamre mai jakar so jaao mai baat karta hu Purvi se!

Neetu - lekin?

PurviF (assuring) - mene kaha na tum jaao mai baat karta hu!

Neetu nods her head and left the room…Purvi's father sat beside her and kept his hand on her head lovingly.…

Purvi (hugging him) - I am sorry papa! mai jaanti hu aapko mujhse bahut expectations thi lekin mera result….I am sorry….she started crying

PurviF (caressing her hairs) - shhhh! rote nahi….he wiped her tears…..iss baar marks ache nahi aaye hai to kya hua? agli baar ache aa jaayenge….beta! mai dekh raha hu aajkal tumhara behavior bahut change ho gaya hai…choti choti baato par itna irritate ho jaati ho…bahut chidchidapan dikhta hai tumhare behaviour mai…he cupped her face…kya koi baat tumhe pareshan kar rahi hai? agar kuch bhi hai to apne papa se share karo…tumhara papa hone ke saath saath tumhara dost bhi hu na!

Purvi (teary) - pata nahi papa! mujhe kuch samajh mai hi nahi aa raha hai…mai apni padhai mai concentrate nahi kar paa rahi hu! mujhe pata nahi kyu choti choti chizo par bhi bahut gussa aane laga hai….I feel like drowning…I don't know papa! I don't know….she hugged him tightly

PurviF (understanding) - tum abhi so jaao….he separated her…kal school bhi to jaana hai!

She nods her head and lay down…he started caressing her hairs and she slept still clutching his hand.

PurviF (in mind) - koi to baat hai jo isse bahut pareshan kar rahi hai…shayad kuch aisa jo ye share karne mai comfortable nahi feel kar rahi! jo bhi ho mujhe pata to karna padega iss se pehle ki baat hadh se jyada badh jaaye.

 **Next Morning**

Purvi was walking towards her classroom when suddenly she collided with someone….she lifted her face up and saw Rajat.…her face lighten up seeing him and unknowingly a smile appeared on her face

Purvi (smiling) - Good Morning Sir!

Rajat - Good Morning!

Purvi was about to say further but before she could say anything he left from there….she got upset and moved inside the classroom…she saw Shruti entering inside and moved to her

Purvi (guilty) - I am sorry Shruti! kal pata nahi mujhe kya ho gaya tha…I am really sorry!

Shruti (angrily) - apna ye sorry apne paas rakh! You are not normal Purvi….you seriously need to consult a psychiatrist.

Purvi was shocked as well as angry to hear this….how dare she call her abnormal? she was about to burst out on her but stopped seeing Rajat entering inside the class….she settled down on her bench and was busy in admiring him…

It was recess time Purvi went inside the staff room to meet Rajat making a excuse of solving doubt.…Rajat was busy in reading some papers

Purvi (nervously) - excuse me sir?

Rajat (looking at her) - Purvi! tum yaha? iss time?

Purvi - haan sir actually mujhe ek question mai doubt tha! aap please meri help kar denge?

Rajat(checking his watch) - abhi to nahi ho paayega! recess ke baad tumhari class mai mera ek lecture hai…tum tab mujhe yaad dila dena…his gaze again fixes on the papers

Purvi didn't move from her place she was standing still staring at him continuously….Rajat noticed her presence and looked at her

Rajat - kya hua? mene kaha na recess ke baad mai tumhara doubt clear kar dunga!

Purvi (realising) - sorry sir I mean thank you! mai jaati hu.

She started walking outside cursing herself meanwhile she saw a beautiful girl of nearly 22 entering inside…the face was unfamiliar for her…the girl moved towards Rajat's seat…Purvi felt a little suspicious and started keeping a eye on them hiding behind the door

Girl (happily) - Rajat!

Rajat (looking at her) - Saumya ji…he got up…aap yaha kya kar rahi hai?

Saumya (showing tiffin box) - aaj mene gajar ka halwa banaya tha…aapka favourite hai na aapne bataya tha ek baar!

Rajat - thank you lekin inn sabki kya jarurat thi!

Saumya (smiling) - Rajat ji! aap mere mangetar ho itna haq to banta hai na mera aap par? ab chaliye na jaldi se ye khaiye aur mujhe bataiye kaisa bana hai…she holds his hand

Purvi was astonished to discover that Rajat was already engaged with someone…

Rajat looked around and saw his colleagues were seating on their respective seats having their lunch…he freed his hand feeling awkward…

Rajat - cafeteria mai jaakar baithte hai!

Saumya agreed and they both went towards the cafeteria…Purvi was fuming in anger seeing both of them together.…she too went towards the cafeteria following them

Rajat was eating the halwa silently while saumya was talking nonstop…she kept her hand on his hand…he looked around and freed his hand

Saumya - mai jaanti hu Rajat ji! aap bahut hi reserved aur shy type ke hai lekin agar aap baat hi nahi karoge to hum ek dusre ko jaanenge kaise? humare gharwalo ne humari sagai karwa di lekin ye rishta to hum dono ko hi nibhana hai na?…she thought something…kya koi aur baat hai? kya mai aapko pasand nahi hu?

Rajat - ye aap kya bol rahi hai saumya ji? aisi koi baat nahi hai…mujhe aap pasand hai bass mujhe thoda vaqt lagega aapke saamne khul kar baat karne mai…I hope you understand?

Saumya (keeping hand on his hand) - I completely understand! halwa kaisa bana hai?

Rajat (smiling) - bahut acha bana hai!

Saumya saw food pieces stick above Rajat's lips…she picked a tissue paper and started cleaning it…they both were looking at each other smiling

Purvi's blood was boiling in anger seeing all this…she felt her insides turning around itself…twisting and turning till she hardly breath…tears formed in her eyes..she was feeling extremely jealous and angry..she clutched her skirt tightly and closed her eyes trying to calm herself

She moved inside her classroom and sat on her bench scratching the bench with the help of metal compass roughly trying to pour out all her anger

The scene of the cafeteria was flashing infront of her eyes continuously….she felt wrenching….her whole body was crumpling around itself…she felt bile rising and a sour bitter taste in her mouth…

She increased her speed and was scratching the bench continuously….Shruti saw her and was shocked…

Tears started flowing from Purvi's eyes and they had also become red….she angrily stabbed the metal compass in her own palm…Shruti got scared seeing the scene and a loud scream escaped from her mouth

some other classmates of Purvi came there running hearing Shruti's scream and were shocked.

One Boy (worriedly) - ye tune kya kiya Purvi? dimag to thik hai na tera?

He took out the compass from her hand…blood started oozing out from her hand.

One boy started doing her dressing while she was seating silently with tears continuously flowing from her eyes.

Shruti (scared) - mai bol rahi hu tum sab ko! ye ladki pagal hai…she is not normal! she is not normal.

A/N - Is Purvi not normal? does she have some kind of mental disorder or it's just her obsession towards Rajat?


	3. Chapter 3

Purvi was very disturbed over the fact that Rajat was engaged…she was seating on her study table breaking her fingers one by one lost in her own thoughts.

Purvi (in mind) - Rajat sir engaged hai? nahi! aisa kaise ho sakta hai? vo sirf mere hai vo kisi aur se pyaar nahi kar sakte…unnki baate sunkar to yahi lag raha tha ki vo uss ladki ke saath khush nahi hai…haan! mujje Rajat sir ko protect karna hoga uss ladki se…mai unnse bahut pyaar karti hu agar vo mere nahi hue to mai unnhe kisi aur ka bhi nahi hone dungi! vo sirf mere hai sirf mere.

She was playing with the lamp light switching it on and off continuously meanwhile her father entered inside the room.

PurviF (softly) - Purvi beta!

Purvi (getting up) - haan papa!

PurviF holds her from her shoulders and make her sit on the bed…he too sat beside her

PurviF - beta! kya koi baat hai jo tumhe pareshan kar rahi hai? darrne ki ya ghabrane ki koi jarurat nahi hai tum mujhse bejijhak sab kuch share kar sakti ho.

Purvi (trying to hide) - nahi papa aisi to koi baat nahi hai! aap aisa kyu puch rahe ho?

PurviF (keeping hand on her head) - kuch nahi! bass teri bahut chinta ho rahi thi…tu so jaa!

Purvi - papa! mai aapse kuch puchu to aap sach sach bataoge?

PurviF (assuring) - haan bilkul! bolo kya baat hai?

Purvi - papa ye pyaar kya hota hai?

PurviF (shocked) - ye kaisa sawal hai? aur tum ye sab kyu puch rahi ho?

Purvi (trying to hide) - Papa mai to bass generally puch rahi thi…agar aap nahi batana chahte to rehne dijiye mai kisi aur se puch lungi.

PurviF (understanding) - pyaar ek bahut hi khubsurat ahsaas hai…jab hum kisi se pyaar karte hai na to uss insaan ki khusi se badhkar humare liye aur kuch nahi hota…love is not selfish…pyaar khusiya chinne ka nahi balki khusiya dene ka naam hai…

Purvi - lekin papa agar hum kisi se pyaar karte hai to hum humesha yahi chahte hai na ki vo insaan humesha humare saath rahe aaspaas rahe…kabhi hume chodkar na jaaye kabhi bhi nahi.

PurviF (smiling) - love is not possession beta! agar pyaar ke badle mai pyaar paane ki jidd ho to usse infatuation kehte hai…infatuation and love both are different things! infatuation mai aksar aisa hota hai ki hum uss insaan ko apna banana chahte hai kisi bhi kimat par lekin pyaar mai aisa nahi hota.

Purvi was shocked to hear this…she was scared may be what she felt for Rajat is not true love and just a infatuation but her mind was not ready to accept this truth…she was determined to get Rajat in her life at any cost.

Purvi - mujhe bahut nind aa rahi hai papa! Good Night

PurviF - Good Night!

Purvi was not able to sleep….the conversation she had with her father was bothering her.

Purvi (self talk) - kya sach mai ye pyaar nahi hai? aisa kaisa ho sakta hai? papa jhuth bol rahe the aisa ho hi nahi sakta…mai Rajat sir se pyaar karti hu sach mai bahut pyaar karti hu...mujhe unnhe uss ladki se protect karna hi hoga!

 **Next Day**

Purvi was determined to protect Rajat from Soumya but for that she needs to be always around him…she went to the staff room in recess time to meet Rajat

Rajat - Purvi! tum yaha?

Purvi - sir! mujhe aapki help chahiye

Rajat (confused) - help? kaisi help?

Purvi - sir! aap to jaante hi hai meri maths kitni weak hai…mai final exams mai fail nahi hona chahti sir…aap please mujhe maths ki tuitions de sakte hai?

Rajat (shocked) - tuitions? I am sorry Purvi but that's not possible! I mean mere paas itna vaqt nahi bachta ki mai tumhe tuitions de saku…he thought something…tum sandhya madam se baat kyu nahi karti? tumhare almost saare classmates unnhi se tuitions lete hai.

Purvi (stubbornly) - nahi mujhe aap hi se padhna hai!

Rajat (shocked) - what?

Purvi (trying to cover) - mera matlab hai ki aap to jaante hi hai na ki mujje chije thodi der se samajh aati hai aur aap bahut acha padhate hai…sandhya miss kya padhati hai mujhe sach mai kuch samajh nahi aata! please sir please haan kar dijiye.

Rajat - I am sorry Purvi!

Purvi got upset and left the staff room…days passed like this Purvi used to request him everyday to give tuitions to her…he was very irritated and fed up by now but she didn't seems to give up.

Rajat and Soumya were seating in a cafe sipping their coffee talking to each other meanwhile Rajat's phone rang…he picked the call and was shocked to hear Purvi's voice.

Rajat (shocked) - tumhe mera number kaha se mila?

Purvi (nervous) - maine sandhya miss se aapka number liya tha! sir please maan jaaiye na?

Rajat (angrily) - mene tumhe kitni baar mana kiya hai Purvi! please tum mujhe pareshan karna band kar do…he cuts the call

Soumya (concerned) - kya hua Rajat ji? aap itne gusse mai kyu lag rahe hai?

Rajat told her about Purvi…

Soumya (understanding) - aap usski baat maan kyu nahi lete? vo aapki student hai aur ussko aapki help ki jarurat hai.

Rajat - aap samajh nahi rahi hai soumya ji! mere paas sach mai itna time nahi hai ki mai ussko padha saku!

Soumya - aap evening mai to free hote hai na to evening mai hi ek ghanta usse padha dijiye…

Rajat (agreeing) - shayad tum thik keh rahi ho!

Soumya smiled and they both continue enjoying their cofee.

 **Next Evening**

Purvi went to Rajat's house….she was wearing a denim short and a red colour top…Rajat opened the door and was surprised to see her in such attire..he was just staring at her lost

Purvi (smiling) - Good Evening Sir!

Rajat (coming out of trance) - Good Evening!

He moved aside let her come in…they both were seating on the dining table and Rajat was helping her in solving a sum.

Purvi was just staring at him continuously making him feeling awkward…he made a excuse of making coffee and went inside the kitchen

He came back holding two coffee mugs in his hand…he observed Purvi she was seating keeping her leg on other leg...he couldn't help and started staring at her shining legs..she was looking very hot he was losing his senses.…he closed his eyes and shook his head to wipe his thoughts away and moved close to her.

Rajat (forwarding the mug) - coffee!

They both were sipping their coffee…Rajat was trying hard not to stare at her but was not able to.

Rajat (clearing his throat) - Purvi! tum please kal se aise kapde mat pehnana.

Purvi (observing her clothes) - kyu sir? mai Inn kapdo mai achi nahi lag rahi hu?

Rajat - aisi koi baat nahi hai mai tumhe kaise samjhau…he took a deep breath…please kal se aise kapde pehnkar mat aana…he got up…abhi tum jaa sakti ho!

Purvi (smiling) - okay sir! bye

Soumya (entering inside) - Rajat ji!

Rajat (surprised) - aree soumya ji aap yaha? iss vaqt?

He moved closed to her and they both started talking…Purvi was feeling very jealous seeing them together…she was fuming in anger not sure what to do.

A/N - Purvi wants to protect Rajat but do he needs her protection?


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed like this…Purvi was determined to get Rajat's love at any cost…she was madly in love with him and her obsession for him was increasing with each passing day…she made a plan to trap Rajat.

Rajat was helping Purvi in solving maths problem while she didn't seems to concentrate and was just staring at him continuously…her constant gaze was making him feeling very uncomfortable

Rajat (clearing his throat) - bahut late ho gaya hai! I think ab tumhe jaana chahiye.

Purvi smiles at him seductively and placed a hand on his hand…he was shocked at her sudden changed behaviour…he glance at her hand then at her.…she was looking very beautiful…he was attracted to her but his mind was not ready to accept this truth…

They both kept looking into each other's eyes for a long time…he was completely lost in her beauty for a moment he forgot that she was just 16 and his student...Purvi got up and sat on Rajat's laps,she placed her one hand on his cheeks and leaned closer to him….he was completely lost,not in his senses…

They kept drawing closer and closer until their lips met in a gentle kiss…she felt shock waves passing throughout her body,it was her first kiss with a man she was in love with…the flame of passion and desire took control over him and his hands reached on back of her head drawing her more closer to him…the kiss deepened with every passing second…she started running her hand from his chest to his neck..…the contact of her hand on his skin suddenly jolt him back to his senses…

He broke the kiss and pushed her away angrily getting up from the chair…she falls down on the floor

Rajat (angrily) - ye kya kar rahi thi tum?

Purvi (getting up) - mene kya kiya sir? abhi thodi der pehle hum dono ke bich jo bhi hua sab aapki marji se hua!

Rajat touched his head feeling guilty and disappointed with himself…he couldn't believe it, how could he do this? how could he lost his control so easily? how could he kiss his student? he knew he had done wrong perhaps very wrong but it was not intentional…he was very angry upon himself

Purvi (cupping his face) - sir aap please apne mann mai koi bhi guilt mat rakhna…humne kuch galat nahi kiya! mujhe pata tha sir ki aap bhi mujjse pyaar karte ho aur aaj aapne mujhe kiss karke ye prove bhi kar diya…she hugs him….I Love You sir! I really love you.

Rajat was hell shocked to hear this…she loves him? how is this possible? he pushed her back with a jerk

Rajat (angrily) - ye kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum? mai tumse pyaar nahi karta tumhe shayad koi misunderstanding hui hai!

Purvi (shocked) - pyaar nahi karte? aisa kaise ho sakta hai? aapne abhi thodi der pehle mujhe…she touched her lips smiling dreamingly

Rajat (calming himself down) - Purvi! mai jaanta hu humare bich jo hua vo nahi hona chahiye tha…mujhe pata nahi kya ho gaya tha! mai hosh mai nahi tha, bahek gaya tha…he felt disgusted with his ownself…I am sorry! I am really sorry.

Purvi (in disbelief) - aap jhuth bol rahe hai na sir?…she touched his shoulders…aap bilkul chinta mat kijiye mai sab sambhal lungi…she cupped his face…ab hum dono humesha saath rahenge aur jaldi hi shadi bhi kar lenge…

Rajat (shocked) - ye kya bol rahi ho tum? dimag to thik hai na tumhara? mai jaanta hu mujhse bahut badi galti hui hai! I am really sorry mai tumhe kaise samjhau…tum sirf 16 saal ki ho tumhare saamne tumhari puri life padi hai…

Purvi (cutting in between) - aur mai apni puri life sirf aapke saath bitana chahti hu sir!

Rajat - shut up! Just shut up….he yelled…tumhe samajh mai nahi aa raha hai mai kya bol raha hu? mai tumse pyaar nahi karta…humare bich jo bhi hua vo meri sirf ek galti thi jisske liye shayad mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf naa kar paau…please Purvi samajhne ki koshish karo! aaj ke baad hum ek dusre se kabhi nahi milenge…he thought something…mai apna transfer karwa lunga!

Purvi (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahe hai…she holds his collar…aap mujhe chodkar nahi jaa sakte samjhe aap! pyaar karti hu mai aapse aur aapko bhi mujhse pyaar karna padega…she looks into his eyes intensely

Rajat (in disbelief) - tumhe pata bhi hai tum kya bol rahi ho? pagal ho gai ho kya?

Purvi (yelling) - haan ho gai hu mai pagal! mai aapse bahut pyaar karti hu aur aapko mai apna banakar rahungi chahe usske liye mujhe kuch bhi kyu na karna pade!

Rajat - kya matlab hai tumhara?

Purvi didn't replied anything…she walked to the table and took out her phone which she hided inside the vase and moved close to him.

She showed him the video in which they were kissing…he was shocked to see the recording

Rajat (shocked) - ye?

Purvi - mene kaha tha na aapko apna banane ke liye mai kisi bhi hadd tak jaa sakti hu…bahut pyaar karti hu mai aapse aur agar aapne mujhse durr jaane ki koshish bhi ki to mai ye vedio viral kar dungi aur aap par sexual harassment ka case bhi….aapko to pata hi hoga ki ek minor ladki ke saath physical relationship rakhna crime hai…she threatened him

Rajat didn't know how to react…he sat down on the chair with a thud holding his head, his one mistake had ruined everything…Purvi sat down on the floor near him and holds his hands.

Purvi - mai ye sab nahi karna chahti thi lekin aapne mujhe ye sab karne par majbur kiya hai! mai aapse sach mai bahut pyaar karti hu aur aapko bhi mujjse pyaar karna hoga…she said stubbornly

Rajat's eyes filled with tears, he was feeling extremely guilty and was very scared at the moment…face of Soumya flashed in front of his eyes and some fresh tears make it's way out.

Purvi (touching his cheeks) - ab sab kuch thik hoga! hum dono humesha saath rahenge...she kissed his hands while he was seating like a statue

 **Next Day**

Rajat called Soumya to meet him at his house...they were seating on the sofa beside each other

Soumya - Rajat ji! bataiye na aapne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya hai? aapne kaha tha aapko mujhse kuch baat karni hai! aadhe ghante se mai yaha par hu lekin aap kuch bol hi nahi rahe...she touched his hand…bataiye na kya baat hai?

Rajat freed his hand and gulped the water picking a glass from the table…he didn't wanted to do all this but he was just helpless…his one mistake has ruined everything...he took a deep breath and looked at Soumya…

Rajat (stern) - I am sorry Soumya ji! lekin mai aapse shadi nahi kar sakta…mai ye engagement tod raha hu!

Soumya (shocked) - aap majak kar rahe hai na? please Rajat ji aisa majak mat kijiye…her hands tremble…dekhiye! mujhe darr lag raha hai please bol dijiye ki aap majak kar rahe hai?

Rajat (looking into her eyes) - mai majak nahi kar raha hu Soumya ji! mai sach mai ye sagai tod raha hu….I am sorry!

Soumya was astonished to hear this…she felt a sudden emptiness in her heart as if someone had ripped her heart out….tears started rolling down her cheeks…what went wrong? was she not good enough for him?

Soumya (teary) - kyu?

Rajat(guilty) - I am sorry Soumya ji! I am really sorry…he looked away to hide his tears

Soumya (getting up,angry)- sorry? ek sorry bol dene se sab khatam ho jaayega?…she make him face her holding his arm…mene aapse pehle bhi kahi baar pucha tha ki Rajat ji kya mai aapko pasand nahi hu? kya aap iss rishte se khush nahi hai? tab to aapne kuch nahi kaha fir ab achanak se kya ho gaya? kya galti hai meri? mujhe bass ek reason bata dijiye jisski vajah se aap ye rishta todna chahte hai?

Rajat (turning his back on her) - koi reason nahi hai bass mai aapse shadi nahi karna chahta aur mai aaj hi apne gharwalo ko apna decision bata dunga!

Soumya (angrily) -kyu? aakhir kyu? harr chij ki ek vajah hoti hai aur mujhe bass vo vajah janni hai jisski vajah se aap ye rishta todna chahte hai…she comes in front…kya mai khubsurat nahi hu? kya mai aapko pasand nahi hu? ya aapka kisi aur ladki ke saath affair chal raha hai?

Rajat - mai aapko vajah nahi bata sakta please samajhne ki koshish kijiye!

Soumya (in disbelief) - mangetar hu mai aapki! kam se kam mera itna haq to banta hai ki aap mujhe ek reason de engagement todne ka!

Rajat - I am sorry lekin mai aapko aapka vo haq bhi nahi de sakta…he looked away

Soumya was totally shattered and heartbroken…she falls down on her knees and started crying bitterly…Rajat felt a pinch in his heart seeing her crying but he somehow controlled his emotions

it was not easy for Soumya…broken relationship hurts but it hurts even more when you don't even know where you went wrong? what was your fault? her fiance broke all ties with her without even bothering to tell her a reason….she left the place crying…

As soon as she left Purvi came out from Rajat's room and hugged him tightly.

Rajat (expressionless) - tumne jo kaha tha mene kar diya!

Purvi (happily) - mai bahut khush hu! bahut khush…I love you sir…she tighten her grip on him

Rajat was standing still with tears continuously flowing from his eyes.

A/N - Rajat has turned into a puppet for Purvi! how will he survive and cope up with Purvi's obsessive and suffocating love? this story is completely out of my comfort zone but I will try my best.


	5. Chapter 5

It was getting difficult for Rajat to stay with Purvi…she had taken away all his personal space…her erratic nature was making him feeling 'caged'…no one wants to be dictated by other person what to wear,what to eat, how to walk, but that's what Rajat was going through…Purvi's extreme possessiveness was making him feeling suffocated and frustrated…he just wanted to run away from her and hide somewhere

Rajat was reading a book,seating in his room meanwhile Purvi came there.

Purvi (angrily) - aap aaj school kyu nahi aaye? aur mera phone bhi nahi uthaya? sach sach bataiye aap soumya se milne gaye the na?

Rajat ignored his questions and continues reading his book…Purvi got irritated and snatched the book from his hand.

Purvi - mai aapse kuch puch rahi hu? school kyu nahi aaye aaj aap?

Rajat (irritated) - tabiyat thik nahi thi isiliye nahi aaya.

Purvi (worriedly) - kya hua aapko?…she checks his forehead…bukhar to nahi hai!

Rajat - mera sarr bahut dard kar raha hai tum please jaao yaha se.

Purvi (suspicious) - aap jhuth bol rahe ho na …she looks around…kahi soumya to yaha par nahi aayi?…she started searching for her

Rajat (angrily) - koi nahi hai yaha par! tumhari problem kya hai aakhir? koi dimagi bimari hai kya tumhe? kyunki normal to tum kisi angle se nahi lagti.

Purvi (shocked) - aap itna gussa kyu kar rahe hai? mujhe bass aapki fikar hai isiliye….

Rajat (in disbelief) - fikar?…he smiles sarcastically…agar tumhe meri jara bhi fikar hoti na to tum vo sab kabhi nahi karti jo tumne kiya hai…tumhe sirf aur sirf apni fikar hai aur kisi ki nahi!

Purvi (realising) - mai jyada shaq karti hu na? lekin mai kya karu mai aapse itna pyaar karti hu ki mujhe darr lagta hai ki kahi aap mujhse durr naa ho jaao…she cups his face…mujhe pata hai aap bhi mujhse bahut pyaar karte ho.

Rajat (jerking her hand) - apne imaginary world se bahar nikalo Purvi…tumhe kyu samajh mai nahi aa raha ki mai tumse pyaar nahi karta!

Purvi (in disbelief) - aap gussa ho na isiliye aisa bol rahe ho…mujhe pata hai aap mujhse bahut pyaar karte ho aur hum dono humesha saath mai rahenge.

She stretched her feets,holding his face in her palms and moved her lips close to him…he looks away in disgust...she stepped back

Purvi(excited) - mere paas ek idea hai! mai iss ghar mai CCTV lagwa deti hu taaki mai aap par najar rakh saku aur aapko protect kar saku.

Rajat (shocked) - ye kya bol rahi ho tum?

Purvi(suspicious) - aapko koi problem hai? kahi sach mai aap mujhe dhokha to nahi de rahe?

Rajat (in disbelief) - dhokha? dhokha to tumne mujhe diya hai…mujhse mera sab kuch chinn liya hai tumne aur tum kis haq se meri life mai interfere karti ho? naa to tum meri maa ho aur naa hi biwi.

Purvi(happily) - hone wali biwi ke haq se…hum dono jaldi hi shadi kar lenge.…mai aaj hi iss ghar mai CCTV lagwa dungi.

Rajat was feeling very frustrated and angry…he picked a vase from the table and throw it down…it breaks making a loud noise.

Purvi (shocked) - ye aapne kya kiya?

Rajat(holding her arm tightly) - bahut ho gaya Purvi! bahut ho gai tumhari manmani….tum mujh par sexual harassment ka case karna chahti ho na?…he pushed her lightly…tumhe jo karna hai vo karo mujhe koi farak nahi padta…tumhare saath rehne se to acha hai mai jail hi chala jaau kam se kam tumhare iss pagalpan se to chuttkara milega…dumm ghut'ta hai mera tumhare saath kabhi kabhi to lagta hai mai apni jaan le lu.

Purvi (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahe hai? hum dono to ek dusre se kitna pyaar karte hai.

Rajat (loudly) - mai tumse pyaar nahi karta…nahi karta mai tumse pyaar.

Purvi's eyes filled with tears…she was not ready to accept the truth that Rajat doesn't love her back…she was not in a condition to accept a rejection and was determined to get his love at any cost.

She ran towards the kitchen and came back holding a big knife in her hand...

Rajat (shocked) - ye kya kar rahi ho tum? pagal ho gai ho kya? ye chaku mujhe do…he walks close to her

Purvi (stepping back) - agar aap mujhse durr gaye to mai apni jaan le lungi...aapko mujhse pyaar karna hi hoga! 'I love you' and you have to love me back...she kept the knife on her wrist…agar aap mujhe chodkar gaye to mai apni jaan le lungi...she threatens him

Rajat (scared) - dekho! ye pagalpan mat karo…ye chaaku mujhe do.

He snatched the knife from her hand and in the process he gets a big cut on his palm…blood started oozing out from his hand...

Purvi got scared and ran to get a first ad box…

Purvi (worriedly) - kitna khoon nikal raha hai…she holds his hand but he jerked it

Rajat (angrily) - haath mat lagao mujhe…he looked away

Purvi ignore his words and did his dressing…she was very scared and started crying hugging him tightly…Rajat was seating like a statue…he was feeling trapped and no matter how hard he tries to get out of it he can not.

Purvi installed CCTV in his house the same day to keep a track on his activities.

Purvi took Rajat in a mall for shopping…they were walking outside holding many shopping bags when suddenly Rajat collided with someone and all his bags falls down...he was shocked to see soumya.

Rajat (shocked) - Soumya ji!

Soumya's eyes fell on Purvi who was holding Rajat's arm possessively and was glaring at her angrily.

Soumya (hurt) - acha to ye reason tha engagement todne ka…her eyes filled with tears…ye to vahi ladki hai na jisse aap tuition padhate the?

Rajat was not able to meet his eyes with her…he was feeling very guilty over hurting her.…Purvi tighten her grip on Rajat's arm and was looking very anxious while Rajat was not looking happy…

Soumya felt something fishy seeing Purvi's awkward body language…she was a psychiatrist by profession and thus it was not very difficult for her to say something was definitely wrong.

Before she could say anything further Purvi dragged Rajat from there.

 **In Evening**

Purvi reached her home and saw her father's best friend 'Doctor Rajesh' seating with her parents.

(Doctor Rajesh was a psychiatrist…he and soumya works in the same hospital)

Rajesh - aree Purvi beta! aa gai tum school se?

Purvi (nervously) - haan uncle…he looks at her mother…mumma mai apne kamre mai jaa rahi hu.

Rajesh - tum apne doctor uncle se naaraj ho kya? pehle to jab mai aata tha ghanto baithkar mujhse baate karti thi,apni problems share karti thi….1 saal se mile nahi to kya humari dosti bhi khatam ho gai?

Purvi - aisi koi baat nahi hai uncle…she sits beside him

He was asking some questions related to her study and everything but she was lost in her own thoughts thinking about Rajat…what if he leaves her? She needs to keep a watch on him to protect him.

Rajesh felt something fishy in her behaviour…she used to be very close to him and now she was behaving as a complete stranger to him…her body language was very unusual and awkward.

Purvi - mai apne kamre mai jaati hu! exams aa rahe hai na to padhna hai…she makes a excuse and walked straight to her room

Rajesh (concerned) - Purvi thik to hai na? ye itni badli badli kyu lag rahi hai?

PurviF - Rajesh! mujhe bahut chinta ho rahi hai Purvi ki…aajkal isska behaviour bahut badal gaya hai…humesha apne mai hi rehti hai,kisi se jyada baat nahi karti...kuch pucho ya bolo to bahut jyada irritate ho jaati hai aur kabhi kabhi bahut violent behave karne lagti hai...mujhe to samajh mai nahi aa raha hai ki aakhir isse hua kya hai?

Rajesh (understanding) - koi to problem jarur hai…tum ek kaam karo kal isse hospital bhej dena mai baat karne ki koshish karta hu!

PurviF (shocked) - hospital?

Rajesh assured him and after alot of convincing Purvi's parents agreed.

Purvi reached the hospital the next day and went inside Doctor's cabin…

Rajesh (smiling) - Purvi beta! aao, baitho yaha par…he indicated her to sit on the chair

She smiled nervously and sat on the chair…Rajesh was trying to have a conversation with her but she was not ready to say anything…her mind was totally occupied by Rajat's thoughts…

Purvi (getting up) - mujhe…mujhe Rajat sir ke paas jaana hai!

Doctor (stopping her) - chali jaana lekin kuch der doctor uncle se bhi baat kar lo…bahut din ho gaye aapne mujhse dhang se baat hi nahi ki…acha! pehle mujhe batao ki ye Rajat kaun hai? aapka dost hai?

Purvi was looking very anxious and nervous…the doctor takes her into the confidence and asked her many questions to diagnose her actual problem…she told him everything about Rajat and how she feels about him.…she told him about her extreme uncontrollable emotions,her insecurities and everything she is going through.

as soon as Purvi left Soumya entered inside the doctor's cabin.

Soumya (concerned) - kuch pata chala sir? is she normal?

Doctor (worriedly) - she is not normal…I think it's a case of OCD (obsessive-compulsive disorder)

Soumya (shocked) - OCD? are you sure sir?

Doctor - not exactly 'OCD' it's a case of 'OLD' I guess.

Soumya (confused) - OLD?

Doctor - haan! obsessive love disorder, it's a kind of 'OCD' where you feel extremely obsessed about a person you think you are in love with.

Soumya (shocked) - are you sure?

Doctor (assuring) - 100% sure…she needs help Soumya.

Soumya was very shocked to discover about her psychological problem and was not sure what to do.

A/N - "Obsessive love disorder" (OLD) is a real psychological problem, though no separate medical or psychological classification exist for "OLD"


	6. Chapter 6

Soumya called Rajat to meet her in a restaurant…they were seating on their respective seats opposite each other…Soumya convinced him to tell the entire truth and reason for breaking the engagement with her.

Rajat told her everything in details…soumya was shattered to discover that,Rajat cheated on her when they were together…the person she trusted with all her heart had cheated on her, she didn't know how to react…she was seating silently with a expressionless face.

Rajat (ashamed) - soumya ji! please kuch to boliye…he kept his hand on her hand

Soumya (jerking his hand) - jab hum dono saath the tab aap uss ladki ke saath…she looked away in disgust

Rajat (guilty) - mai samajh sakta hu aapko abhi kaisa lag raha hoga…

Soumya (teary) - nahi! aap nahi samajh sakte ki mujhe abhi kaisa lag raha hai…itne din se mai yahi soch rahi thi ki aakhir meri kya galti thi, aisi kya kami thi mujhme jo aapne mujhse engagement tod di….

Rajat (guilty) - mai jaanta hu mujhse bahut badi galti hui hai…pata nahi mujhe kya ho gaya tha, mai bahek gaya tha…he said with shame and disgust

Soumya (in disbelief) - aap bahek gaye the? ek baat bataiye Rajat ji! agar humari shadi ho chuki hoti aur aap uss ladki ke saath….tab bhi aap yahi kehte ki aap bahek gaye the?

Rajat didn't had any answer for her question...he bowed his head down in shame and guilt.

Soumya (wiping her tears) - acha hi hua ki humara rishta pehle hi tut gaya…agar nahi tuta hota to aaj tut jaata! rishte mai pyaar bhale hi naa ho lekin izzat ka hona bahut jaruri hai…mere dil mai aapke liye jitni bhi izzat thi na vo aaj khatam ho gai…sab khatam ho gaya!

Rajat felt a pinch in his heart hearing her statement…his eyes filled with tears

Rajat (guilty) - mai jaanta hu mujhse bahut badi galti hui hai, mene aapka bharosa toda hai, bahut hurt kiya hai aapko…agar ho sake to please mujhe maaf kar dena…I am really sorry

Soumya (hurt) - aapke engagement todne ke baad jab papa mere liye dusra rishta lekar aaye to mene mana kar diya, kyunki kahi na kahi aapse pyaar karne lagi thi mai…a tear rolled down her cheeks but she wiped it away…..mene kahi par padha tha "agar mohabbat aur izzat mai se kuch chunna pade to humesha izzat ko chunno"….agar mene aaj aapko maaf kar diya to mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paaungi…chalti hu Rajat ji…she got up and walked out

Rajat was totally shattered seeing soumya's behaviour towards him…he covered his face with his palms and started crying silently

Soumya kept her anger aside and decided to meet Purvi…she reached her house and after taking the permission from her parents, she moved inside her room…Purvi was shocked to see her

Purvi (shocked) - tum! tum mere kamre mai kya kar rahi ho?

Soumya (smiling) - Hello Purvi! mai tumse hi milne aayi thi.

Purvi (shocked) - tum mujhse kyu milne aayi ho? kya chahti ho tum?

Soumya (walking closer) - kuch khaas nahi! bass kuch baat karna chahti thi tumse…baitho yaha par…she make her sit on the bed

Purvi (a little scared) - dekho! tum chahe jo bhi kar lo lekin Rajat sir ko mujhse nahi chinn paaogi…Rajat sir sirf mere hai…sirf mere!

Soumya (trying to calm her) - relax Purvi! shaant ho jaao….mai tumse Rajat ke baare mai baat karne nahi aayi hu! mai tumhare baare mai baat karne aayi hu.

Purvi - mere baare mai baat karne aayi ho! kya matlab hai tumhara?.…she clutched the bedsheet tightly…mujhe pata hai tum...tum mujhse mere Rajat sir ko chinna chahti ho, lekin mai aisa nahi hone dungi…kabhi nahi hone dungi!

Soumya - Purvi! please shaant ho jaao….ye lo pehle paani pi lo…she forwarded the glass towards her but Purvi throw it away and it breaks making a noise

Purvi (angrily) - kyu aayi ho tum yaha par? chali jaao…chali jaao varna…varna!

she picked the vase from the table and raised her hand to hit her but her mother comes in between and held her hand.

PurviM (angrily) - ye kya badtameeji hai Purvi…she snatched the vase from her hand….tumhari harkate din b din kharab hoti jaa rahi hai! ho kya gaya hai aakhir tumhe? maafi maango soumya se.

Soumya (coming in between) - aunty! please rehne dijiye….shayad mujhe yaha nahi aana chahiye tha…mai chalti hu.…she left the place

Purvi was getting scolded by her mother for misbehaving with Soumya while she was boiling in anger thinking about her.

Purvi (in mind) - Rajat sir ko mai apne aap se durr nahi jaane dungi….mujhe kuch naa kuch to karna hi hoga!

 **In Night**

Purvi took permission from her parents to have a night out in her best friend Tanya's house for the sake of study and they allowed her.

Purvi was in Rajat's house, cooking food for him standing in the kitchen meanwhile Rajat came out of his room...he was shocked to see her there

Rajat (shocked) - tum yaha kya kar rahi ho? aur ghar ke andar kaise aayi?

Purvi (walking closer) - aapke ghar ki ek chabi mere paas bhi hai, shayad aap bhul gaye.

Rajat - lekin tum itni raat ko yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi (happily) - aapke liye khana bana rahi hu!

Rajat (shocked) - khana? lekin kyu? raat bahut ho gai hai, tumhare parents fikar kar rahe honge! I think tumhe ab ghar jaana chahiye.

Purvi (assuring) - aap bilkul fikar mat kijiye! maine apne parents ko bol diya hai ki mai aaj raat tanya ke ghar par rukne wali hu aur mene tanya se bhi baat kar li hai…she kept her hand on his chest…aaj raat hum dono ke bich koi nahi aayega!

Rajat (jerking her hand) - ye kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum?

Purvi - nahi! mera matlab tha…..aapko bhukh lagi hogi na mai khana laga deti hu!

Rajat(irritated) - rehne do! mujhe bhukh nahi hai.

Purvi (stubbornly) - aise kaise bhukh nahi hai! khana to aapko khana padega.

She make him sit on the dining table and moved to the kitchen…she removed some food in a plate and mixed a powder in it.

Purvi (in mind) - aaj Rajat sir humesha ke liye mere ho jaayenge…unnhe mujhse koi nahi chinn sakta…koi bhi nahi…she remembered Soumya and tighten her fist in anger

as soon as Rajat finished with his dinner, his head started spinning due to the effect of the drugs.

Rajat (holding his head) - mera sar itna bhaari kyu ho raha hai!

Purvi (helping him stand) - chaliye mai aapko kamre mai le chalti hu…she helped him walking towards the bedroom and make him sit on the bed

She sat beside him and kept her hand on his cheeks, shifting a little closer to him …he looked at her with half closed eyes.

She captured his lips into her mouth and started kissing him roughly…he resist at first but eventually gives up…the flame of lust and desires took control over him…he was not in a condition to think whether it was right or wrong due to the effect of the drugs all he wanted is to make love to her.

 **Next Morning**

Rajat wakes up the next morning and was shocked to find himself in bed with Purvi…she was sleeping peacefully resting her head on his chest, hugging him tightly...some blur images of last night flashed in front of his eyes….he holds his head in guilt and disappointment…his eyes filled with tears, he was not sure how will he rectify his mistake.

a heated argument takes place between them after Purvi wakes up and she left the place with tears.

 **Some Days Later**

It was Purvi's 17th birthday….a party was organized in her house…Purvi was cutting the cake when suddenly she felt nauseous….she covered her mouth with her hand and ran towards the bathroom

Purvi's parents apologized to guests and sent them back….they moved to Purvi's room.

she came out of the bathroom wiping her face with the towel.

PurviM (concerned) - kya hua beta? tumhari tabiyat to thik hai na?

Purvi (weakly) - pata nahi mumma, subah se hi ajeeb sa lag raha hai.

PurviF - kuch ulta sidha kha liya hoga, lagta hai food poisoning ho gai hai.

Purvi felt dizzy…she touched her head and was about to faint when her father ran to her and holds her stopping her from falling.…he make her lay down on the bed and immediately called the doctor.

Doctor checked Purvi and turned to her parents.

PurviF (worriedly) - meri beti thik to hai na doctor?

Doctor - she is pregnant!

Purvi's parents were astonished to hear this….her father felt the ground missing beneath his feets and sat on the bed with a thud…his teenaged daughter was pregnant? how is this possible? hIs daughter had betrayed his trust…his blood was boiling in anger

Purvi opened her eyes and got up…she observed her parent's faces and felt suspicious.

Purvi - kya hua papa? aap itne pareshan kyu lag rahe hai?

PurviF (stern) - kiska bacha hai ye Purvi?

Purvi (shocked) - bacha? ye aap kya bol rahe hai papa?

PurviF (angrily) - kitna bharosa tha mujhe tum par lekin mujhe kya pata tha ki tum mere bharose ke laayak ho hi nahi….he holds her arm tightly…mujhe uss kamine ka naam bata! jaan le lunga mai usski.

Purvi had never seen her father in this much anger…she got scared and stepped back.

PurviM (crying) - hum to kisi ko muhh dikhane ke layak nahi rahenge jab logo ko pata chalega ki humari beti pregnant hai.

Purvi was hell shocked to know that she was pregnant…she couldn't believe her ears…she remembered the night she spent with Rajat…her eyes filled with tears and her hands reached to her belly.

PurviF (angrily) - jissne bhi meri beti ke saath ye kiya hai mai ussko chodunga nahi.

Rajat's parents reached the police station after getting the news about Rajat being arrested...they moved to inspector's desk.

RajatF - inspector sahab! mujhe apne bete se milna hai.

Inspector (looking at him) - kiski baat kar rahe ho? naam batao jara?

RajatF (teary) - Rajat Kumar!

Inspector (remembering) - Rajat Kumar! aap uss se nahi mil sakte.

RajatF (shocked) - kyu nahi mil sakta?

Inspector (irritated) - maine kaha na nahi mil sakte! jakaar bail ke liye apply kar do aur fir jee bhar ke mil lena apne bete se…ek naabalig (minor) ladki ko pregnant kiya hai aapke bete ne…statutory rape ke charges hai uss par…bail to aap bhul hi jaaiye…aapke bete ko jail jaane se koi nahi bacha sakta!

Rajat's parents were shocked to hear inspector's statement.

Rajat was seating inside the cell keeping his head in between his legs crying silently….he was arrested on charges of statutory rape and he was well aware how serious the crime was...he knew he has been trapped badly and there is no way to get out of it…he was totally shattered and had no hope left.

Rajat (crying) - tumne meri jindagi barbad kar di Purvi! sab khatam kar diya tumne….sab khatam kar diya!

 **A/N - Dear Guest! Thanks for your honest review...may be I couldn't reach upto your expectations, I am sorry for that.**

 **As the story is reaching to it's climax...I just wanted to ask all of you, whether you all want a tragic ending or a happy ending?**


	7. Chapter 7

Purvi couldn't sleep the whole night thinking about Rajat…he was in jail because she couldn't gather the courage to tell her parents the truth about her being responsible for everything...her guilt was disturbing her peace of mind…she remembered doctor Rajesh and thought to take his help.

she called doctor Rajesh and asked him to come to her house the next morning.…she was having breakfast along with her family when doctor Rajesh came there.

PurviF (getting up) - Rajesh tum yaha? Iss vaqt?

Rajesh - haan! mujhe Purvi ne bulaya tha!

Purvi (moving closer) - doctor uncle mai apne treatment ke liye taiyar hu.

PurviF (shocked) - treatment? kaisa treatment?

Purvi (nervously) - papa! aapne jo case Rajat sir par kiya hai vo please aap withdraw kar lijiye, unnki koi galti nahi hai!

PurviF (shocked) - ye kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum? case withdraw kar lu? uss aadmi ne tumhe behla fuslakar, faayda uthaaya hai tumhara…teacher ke naam par kaala dhabba hai vo, aise insaan ko jail mai hi hona chahiye!

Purvi took a deep breath and told everything to her father in details…her father was shocked to discover the truth…his anger was on it's peak.

Purvi (teary) - I am sorry papa….mai…before she could complete her sentence,she received a tight slap from her father

Purvi was shocked at her father's sudden act…he never even talked to her in a high pitch and today he had slapped her…she touched her cheek and tears formed in her eyes.

Rajesh (coming in between) - ye kya kar rahe ho tum? jawan ladki par aise koi haath uthata hai kya?

PurviF (teary) - ye thappad agar pehle maara hota to aaj ye din na dekhna padta…mene humesha ek baap bankar nahi ek dost bankar apni beti ko samajhne ki koshish ki! Kya kami reh gai thi meri parvarish mai Rajesh?

Rajesh (trying to console) - mai samajh sakta hu ye sab bahut mushkil hai tumhare liye lekin Purvi ki bhi koi galti nahi hai!

Rajesh told him about Purvi's psychological disorder…her family was extremely shocked to know about her being abnormal.…Purvi's father sat on the chair with a thud, holding his head...Purvi moved close to him and sat on the floor near him.

Purvi (holding his hand) - I am sorry papa! maine ye sab jaan bujh kar nahi kiya…mai kabhi aapka bharosa nahi todna chahti thi lekin pata nahi mujhe kya ho gaya tha….I don't know papa, please help me get out of all this….please help me…she kept her head on his laps and started crying bitterly

Purvi's father withdraw the case the same day and Rajat was freed from jail.

Purvi's father was seating in his room along with Rajesh.

Rajesh - mai jaanta hu Ravi, ye sab aasan nahi hai tumhare liye lekin samajhne ki koshish karo! tumhari beti ko tumhari jarurat hai, sirf counselling help nahi karegi, usse tum logo ki care aur support ki jarurat hai! vaqt lagega lekin dekhna ek din vo bilkul thik ho jaayegi aur dusro ki tarah ek normal life shuru kar paayegi!

PurviF (teary) - meri to kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha mai kya karu! Purvi ki pregnancy ki vajah se kisi ko muhh dikhane layak nahi rahe hum…logo ko to nahi samjha sakte na ki ye sab kin haalato mai hua!

Rajesh (assuring) - jo hua usse to hum badal nahi sakte, ab aage kya kar sakte hai vo sochna hai…he kept his hand on his shoulder…mene Purvi ke abortion ke baare mai ek doctor se baat kar li hai…sab thik ho jaayega! don't worry

Voice - Abortion?

Rajesh turned hearing the voice and saw Purvi entering inside.

Purvi - ye aap dono kya baat kar rahe the? mai apna abortion nahi karwaungi.

PurviF (shocked, angry) - ye kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum? abortion nahi karwaungi se kya matlab hai tumhara?

Purvi (teary) - mai apna abortion nahi karwaungi…she touched her belly…ye mera bacha hai, mai apna abortion kabhi nahi karwaungi! kabhi nahi.…she ran towards her room murmuring the sentence continuously

PurviF (angry) - dimag kharab ho gaya hai iss ladki ka! bahut ho gai isski manmani, aur bardasht nahi karunga mai.

Rajesh (trying to calm him) - please shant ho jaa! bachi hai vo abhi, mai usse baat karke samjhane ki koshish karta hu.

 **Some Days Later**

Purvi was responding the counselling, Doctor Rajesh was sure that she will get fine with time.

Rajesh was trying hard to convince Purvi for the abortion but she was not ready to listen anything…he requested soumya to talk about the matter to Rajat.

Soumya went to Rajat's house to meet him.…they both were seating on the sofa beside each other...soumya was trying to convince Rajat.

Soumya - Rajat ji aap samajhne ki koshish to kijiye….

Rajat (angrily) - kya samajhne ki koshish karu mai? uss ladki ne mera career, meri reputation, meri puri jindagi barbad kar di hai aur aap mujhse ye expect kar rahi hai ki mai uss ladki ko maaf kar du?

Soumya (trying to explain) - mai aapse ye nahi keh rahi hu ki aap usse maaf kar do lekin samajhne ki koshish to kijiye! vo ladki aapke bache ki maa banne wali hai.…anjaane mai hi sahi lekin galti to aapse bhi hui hai! aapko apni galti sudharni hi hogi.

Rajat (in disbelief) - aap kehna kya chahti hai? mai sab kuch bhul jaau aur uss ladki aur usske bache ko apna lu? aapne hi kaha tha na soumya ji ki rishte mai pyaar bhale hi naa ho lekin izzat ka hona bahut jaruri hai…mere dil mai naa to uss ladki ke liye pyaar hai aur naa hi izzat! hai to bass gussa aur nafrat….his eyes filled with tears…I am sorry if it sounds cruel or mean lekin acha yahi hoga ki vo apna abortion karwa le.

Soumya(calmly) - mere kehne ka vo matlab nahi tha Rajat ji! mai jaanti hu ye sab kuch itna aasan nahi hai lekin aapko ye samajhna hoga ki ussne jo bhi kiya vo jaanbujhkar nahi kiya…mai ye nahi keh rahi hu ki aap usse maaf kar do lekin iss vaqt usse help ki jarurat hai…sab log usse samjhane ki koshish kar rahe hai lekin vo manne ko taiyar hi nahi hai! mai bass aapse itna kehna chahti hu ki aap ek baar uss se milke usse samjhane ki koshish karo…shayad vo aapki baat samajh jaaye!

Rajat (sitting on the chair) - pagal ho gai hai Purvi! usse samajh mai nahi aa raha hai ki usska ye decision kitna galat hai! usski umar hi kya hai? abhi abhi 17 saal ki hui hai vo…usske saamne usski puri jindagi padi hai….iss vaqt usse apne career par dhyan dena chahiye, vo mentally aur physically bache ki jimmedari lene ke liye capable nahi hai!

Soumya (seating near him) - aap please ek baar Purvi se baat karke usse samjhane ki koshish kijiye…please apne gusse ko thodi der ke liye bhul jaaiye! uss ladki ki jindagi ka sawal hai, please help her.

Rajat was not sure what to do but at the moment he decided to put his anger aside and talk to Purvi.

Rajat reached Purvi's house along with Soumya…she talked with her parents and asked the permission to let Rajat meet her…they were hesitant at first but agreed after a lot of convincing.

Rajat entered inside Purvi's room…she was very happy to see him

Purvi (happily) - Rajat sir aap aa gaye….she hugs him…mujhe pata tha jab aapko ye pata chalega ki mai pregnant hu aap mujhse milne jarur aaoge…mene net par padha tha ki baby jab aata hai to do logo ke bich pyaar aur badh jaata hai aur fir vo kabhi alag nahi hote.

Rajat was shocked to hear her statement….she wanted to keep this child just to be with him.…he calmed himself and separated her.

Rajat - Purvi! baitho yaha par…he make her sit on the bed and he sat on the floor near her

Rajat (holding her hands) -Purvi! meri baat dhayan se suno aur samajhne ki koshish karo….tum abhi bahut choti ho, tumhare saamne tumhari puri jindagi padi hai!

Purvi (confused) - kya matlab hai aapka?

Rajat - dekho Purvi, mai jaanta hu tumhare liye ye samajhna bahut mushkil hai lekin mai tumse pyaar nahi karta aur naa hi kabhi kar paaunga…tum apna abortion nahi karwana chahti kyunki tumhe lagta hai ki shayad bache ki vajah se mai tumse pyaar karne lagunga….apne dreamworld se bahar niklo Purvi! jo hua vo sab bhul jaao! apne future ke baare mai socho…abhi tumhe apna career banana hai, life mai bahut kuch achieve karna hai…he cups her face…tum samajh rahi ho na mai kya keh raha hu?

Purvi (teary) - ye aap kya bol rahe ho? aapko pata hai na humara baby aane wala hai…he kept his hand on her belly…hum dono shadi kar lete hai aur fir aap, mai aur humara baby humesha saath mai rahenge…she smiles with tears…humesha bahut khush rahenge….bahut khush rahenge..she breaks down and started crying

Rajat felt bad for her…he knew it was not completely her fault…she was just helpless

Rajat (cupping her face) - Purvi meri baat suno! meri taraf dekho….tum mujhse pyaar karti ho?….she nods her head…agar tum sach mai mujhse pyaar karti ho to meri baat maan lo! ye pagalpan mat karo, apna abortion karwa lo…apne future ke baare mai socho! please?

Purvi looks away with tears continuously flowing from her eyes…she wanted to keep this child to get Rajat's love but that is never going to happened..he will never love her after what she had done to him but her heart was not ready to accept the truth.

Rajat - tum meri baat maanogi na?

Purvi nods her head in yes and started crying keeping her head on his chest…Rajat was seating still, he didn't return the hug.

 **Six Months Later**

Purvi was getting better day by day with the help of counselling and her parent's love and care…she didn't see or meet Rajat in all these 6 months because of her own good…

Purvi and her parents were shifting to Bangalore forever…they were standing outside the airport meanwhile Purvi saw doctor Rajesh coming along with Soumya.

Soumya had helped Purvi alot in all these months and after her counselling started her behaviour towards Soumya had also changed.

Soumya (smiling) - kaisi ho Purvi?

Purvi (weak smile) - mai thik hu soumya di!

Soumya took permission from Purvi's parents and took her in the parking area of the airport.

Purvi - di! hum yaha kyu aaye hai?

meanwhile Purvi saw Rajat coming…she was surprised as well as happy to see him after 6 long months...though her obsession had been cured but she was still in love with him.

Rajat (small smile) - kaisi ho Purvi?

Purvi - mai thik hu sir! aap yaha kaise?

Rajat - tum jaa rahi thi to isiliye milne chala aaya...he forwarded a book towards her…ye meri taraf se tumhare liye ek chota sa gift.

Purvi (taking the book) - Thank you sir! isse mai humesha sambhal kar rakhungi…she hugged the book

Rajat (keeping his hand on her head) - take care!

Purvi nods her head in yes…meanwhile her parents called her and she walked from there still looking in backside taking glimpses of Rajat.

Soumya - Thank You Rajat ji! aap mere kehne par aakhri baar uss se milne aaye.

Rajat (small smile) - nahi aana chahta tha lekin aapne request ki isiliye aa gaya.

Soumya - kya aapne usse maaf kar diya?

Rajat(looking at her) - kya aapne mujhe maaf kar diya?

Soumya was stunned at his question….she didn't had any answer for it and looked down.

Rajat - naa aap mujhe maaf kar sakti hai naa mai ussko maaf kar sakta hu…hum kitni bhi koshish kyu naa kar le, lekin kuch jakhm aise hote hai jo vaqt ke saath bhi nahi bharte….ussne jo mere saath kiya hai vo mai kabhi nahi bhul sakta aur naa hi usse kabhi maaf kar sakta hu lekin agar mere yaha aane se usse khusi milti hai to mai uss se ye khusi nahi chinna chahta, bass isiliye aa gaya.

Soumya (understanding) - mai samajh sakti hu!

Rajat - suna hai aapki shadi hone wali hai! aap khush hai na?

Soumya (smiling) - haan! mai bahut khush hu.

Rajat (understanding) - mai aapke liye bahut khush hu! chalta hu.

She nods her head and they both walked from there in opposite directions.

Rajat was standing near his room window watching the moon lost in his own thoughts.

Rajat (in mind) - shayad kuch log jindagi mai sirf isiliye aate hai taaki hum kuch sikh sake…iss ek saal mai bahut kuch hua hai jo mai chahkar bhi nahi bhula sakta…ye jindagi bhi badi ajeeb hai, hume kisi ki importance tab pata chalti hai jab hum usse kho dete hai! Purvi ne apni infatuation ko pyaar samajh liya aur mai kabhi soumya ji ke liye apna pyaar samajh hi nahi paaya…he moved to his study table and picked a book…ab to sirf inn kitaabo ka hi saath hai…sach kehte hai log ki koi saath de na de kitaabe humesha saath deti hai…he hugged the book and a smile appeared on his face

Purvi shifted to Bangalore, her treatment was still going on…she was alot better now and was happy with her present life…she was seating in a park writing something in her diary.

Purvi (writing) - apne junoon aur pagalpan mai bahut galtiya ki hai mene, bahut logo ko taklif pahuchai hai! lekin kehte hai na insaan apni galtiyo se hi sikhta hai! mene bhi bahut kuch sikha hai…jo hua usse mai badal to nahi sakti lekin koshish karungi ki aage kabhi aisi galtiya na ho jisske liye jindagi bhar regret karna pade…I still love Rajat sir but I have realised love is not possession…pyaar khusiya chinne ka nahi, khusiya dene ka naam hai…Rajat sir se durr hone ke baad ahsaas hua ki sacha pyaar kya hota hai….mai jaanti hu vo mujhse kabhi pyaar nahi karenge lekin ye jaante hue bhi mere dil mai unnke liye pyaar aur izzat kabhi kam nahi hogi…mene unnke saath itna bura kiya lekin fir bhi unnhone mujhe apni jindagi ki bahut badi galti karne se rok liya…he is the best person I have ever meet…bass yahi chahti hu ki vo jaha bhi rahe, jiske bhi saath rahe bass humesha khush rahe….

suddenly a ball hits on Purvi's head…she started rubbing her head and looked in front.…a cute little girl was standing in front of her

Girl - sorry didi! galti se ball aapki taraf aa gaya.

Purvi (getting up) - koi baat nahi…she smiles…aap mere saath khelogi?

The girl agreed and Purvi started playing with her happily…suddenly the girl pulled her hand and planted a soft kiss on her cheeks.

A smile appeared on Purvi's face with the sweet gesture of the little girl and she happily hugged her.

 **THE END**

 **A/N - I was very confused regarding the ending but after reading your opinions I thought to give it a neutral ending...It's a happy ending in a way, not a fairy tale happy ending though but it's a win-win for all! they are not together but happy in their individual life...I know nobody would be happy and satisfied with this ending but a fairy tale happy ending was not possible for this story...will come back with a happy Rajvi story soon...thanks for bearing with this story :)**

 **Dear Guest (cheers ) I thought to give up on this story in starting itself but your reviews gave me motivation to complete it...thank you so much :) PS - can you please write your name this time?**


End file.
